Synchrony
by Rielle P
Summary: He was the king and he was the prince. It was a battle of egos from the very beginning, but can something so chaotic come to perfect synchrony?. Royal Pair AtoRyo
1. Chapter 1

Kari: So another random idea, as I said a Royal pair fic!

Atobe: Finally ahn, ore-sama was wondering when you'll write one

Kari: haha, gomen ne Keigo-chama but here's your story. Forewarning to my readers this will be an AU fic and the ages will be different

Ryoma: 17

Keigo and other seniors: 19

Juniors (momo and others): 18

Atobe: College setting then?

Kari: Yup that's right, and lets not forget the shounen ai and maybe ooc-ness that might pop up. Other than that happy reading

Atobe: She owns nothing, poor plebian girl

Kari: So mean! Saru no Taisho!

Ryoma: *raises an eyebrow*

Kari: I have never really tried this but let's see if I can make this work

Keigo: If ore-sama is there then this would be spectacular!

Ryoma: Che, as if

Kari: *sweat drops* Right~ Now as I was saying here's my first multi chapter AU fic. hope you guys enjoy

-----(+)-----

Epilogue: Song and Dance

The crowd was silent with awe, not a murmur, not a peep could be heard. The sound of string resonated like an opera singer. Tension, passion, sound. It was beautiful music. The player himself seemed lost within his world of notes and melodies. Pale fingers danced across the bridge with ease as the bow glided and pressed against the strings. The silver hair glowed under the spot light and dark amethyst-like eyes glowed in satisfaction as he watched the audience be charmed by his music. He loved it, weaving his control over others senses, they were his followers, his admirers.

Finishing his piece, he played a sweet vibrato before lowering his bow and smirking arrogantly as the crowd applauded and shouted out praises. Lowering his violin he gave a grandiose bow before stepping off the stage with a flourish. Adrenaline still rushing within his veins, he snapped his finger and immediately servants tended to his needs. He deserved nothing less after all

He was the king, Atobe, Keigo.

-----(+)-----

Within the room of mirrors, music reverberated like a drumming heart. A body small and lithe danced across the wooden floor, elegant like a cat and fluid like water. Green tinted hair splayed as he moved, sweat glistening on his face. Golden cat-like eyes were calm and serene, his body flowing with the tempo of the music. Snapping, twisting, winding until the melody rose to its apex and he stops.

Breathing deeply through his nose, eyes closed allowing the low lull of the violin sway him. He loved music, soft tones, gentle hums, harsh cries. They flowed around him, through him. His very being. Opening his eyes he stood and stretched arms up over his head his tight pants sliding against his skin, before heading towards the wall and pressing the stop button on the player with a soft sigh.

Packing up his things the golden eyed boy shrugged on his jacket, zipping it up to mid chest allowing a bit of his tank top to show. He shrugged on his bag before placing a white cap unto his head.

Idly he wondered how his parents had talked him into taking dorm on campus instead of getting his own apartment like he had planned.

Exiting the building his eyes wandered over the crowded auditorium. If he remembered correctly there was a concert today, a recital for one of the music section's top violinist. A virtuoso. He was tempted to come and watch but he hated to barge in at the middle of the performance. Sighing as he passed the building he placed headphones on his ears, smiling as the soft singing of the violin entered his ears. Salut d' Amor, a piece by Edward Elgar, he loved the piece. It was slow, romantic yet lively.

Humming lightly with the tune his eyes closed gently. He relished music, it was one of the rare things that he appreciated the most and idly he wondered how things would have gone if he had enrolled into the music department like his mother planned, but then again he would never let himself live it down if he let his baka oyaji win their bet. He will dance and he will be the best.

'_baka oyaji, as if I'll ever lose to you'_

Walking a bit faster his eyes opened when he felt another body collide against him with enough force to send him falling on his ass with a pained grunt. Golden eyes narrowed as he looked up, glaring into dark orbs in annoyance.

"Watch where you're going" a strong, arrogant and baritone voice spoke with disdain.

"Why don't you?" The golden eyed boy asked back in a bored voice. "You have eyes no?" he spoke arrogantly.

"Eh? What did you say? Don't you know who ore-sama is?" eyes narrowing he stood over the fallen boy.

"Che, like I care" standing up he grabbed his fallen cap, patting away the dust. His emerald tinted hair glowed under the dim street lights, falling over his annoyed golden eyes.

"Brat! How dare you! You have no idea who you're messing with ahn?" Amethyst eyes stared down at him annoyance and conceit glowing within them with a bit of interest. No one dared speak up to him, he was the king.

"You know what I see?" his soft melodic voice spoke up. A smirk tugged at his lips as he gripped his bag tighter. He turned back golden eyes alight with mirth before walking away hands in his pockets. Looking back at the fuming boy his smirk widened "Saru no Taisho ka"

Walking away the golden eyed boy ignored the indignant cry of outrage from silver haired boy at being called monkey king. He was hungry and sweaty, he wanted to take a bath and eat but more importantly he needed to feed Karupin. He didn't have the time or patience in dealing with annoying people.

'_I have enough of them, Thank you'_

Meanwhile Atobe seethed as he stared at the retreating back. Grinding his teeth he stepped forward and looked down when he felt something beneath his feet. Looking down he picked up the plastic card and grinned.

On the card was the photo of the boy, green hair and all. He had an apathetic gaze and a bored expression. Major in school: dance.

Staring at the photo Atobe fished his phone out of his pocket dialing a number. He waited impatiently for the answer and spoke when the dial ended.

"Yuushi" He greeted "I need you to find someone for me"

"Oh?" The other end answered "Who would that be?" He asked curiously, to take the attention of Atobe, Keigo was not an easy task. Either someone pissed him off or he was interested. Oshitari was betting on the latter by his tone of voice. He was interested.

"Echizen, Ryoma"

-----(+)-----

A/N: So here we are another random fic.! A royal pair just like I said. This is my first time trying for AU so do forgive if this isn't quite good, I feel like my characters went a bit OOC haha. But still I do hope you enjoy this.

So please review if you want this continued if not it will be deleted

Review Review

~HiKaRi_ChIbI


	2. Chapter 2

Kari: I need to get writing… honestly I hate my health

Keigo: Still on medication ahn?

Kari: the sun….. it hates me *whimpers*

Ryoma: che, at least you're writing now

Kari: hai hai, now… the usual warnings people…you know the drill….*looks from side to side* I own nothing

Keigo: Saa, ore-sama owns everything! *laughs*

Ryoma: just get writing!

-(+)-

Chapter 1: Of annoying mornings

Ryoma was not a morning person, in fact he hated being disturbed whenever he sleeps and this particular morning was no exception. He was having good dreams, dreams filled with music and light and a crowd. But of course as everything else in the world, even dreams should end. And being woken via fur was not a method Ryoma preferred.

Shooting up from his place beneath the covers he coughed before lifting droopy golden unto his hissing cat on the floor. Giving the blue eyed Himalayan a blank stare, Ryoma sighed before slamming his head back down on the pillow in time to hear the insistent beeping of his alarm clock. Glaring at the device with the intent the burn it with his gaze Ryoma pouted before throwing his comforter off his body and sitting up with a yawn and stretch. Banging his hand over the small orange alarm clock he returned his gaze unto his still bristling cat and smiled.

"Ohayo Karu, don't whine. You deserved that" Standing from his place on the bed he stared at the crème colored feline with a disapproving stare "What if I had died suffocating on your fur hm? Then what would you do?"

Yes, definitely, Echizen, Ryoma was not a morning person.

Yawning widely, Ryoma walked out of his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Thankfully the school dorms were more like apartments than regular dorms. In a room one could have a choice whether the student would be willing to share or not. Quite obviously Ryoma chose the latter.

Picking his way through his partly messy living room he headed towards the cupboard to take a bowl and spoon. After taking his utensils he grabbed a milk carton from the fridge and filled Karupin's saucer before sitting himself on a high stool on the counter. Filling his bowl with cereal and adding milk. Absently eating his breakfast Ryoma thought back on an offer Fuji-sempai gave him.

'_Would it be bad if I accepted?'_

Finishing his breakfast he took a quick shower before changing into a loose pair of dark green jogging pants and a tight sleeveless black shirt. Gathering his things (His mp3 player, a water bottle, his CD, a change of clothes and his binder (pens included)) into a knapsack he reached over to take his jacket from a hook and began digging into its pocket for his ID.

Eyes widening he began to pat through his jacket with renewed fervor. And sighed when he still didn't feel the small plastic card their school called an ID. Eyeing his hamper he dug into it and grabbed his clothes from the night before and started searching through their pockets.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Ryoma huffed. He lost his ID.

'_Troublesome'_

Hearing a rustle of clothing he turned his head towards his strewn clothes looking at the lump beneath it that wiggled. Waiting a moment he tilted his head as Karupin's head poked out of the mess and turned her blue eyes towards her master.

"Did you find it?" Ryoma asked blankly.

"Mew" The cat tilted her head.

"Damn" Running a hand through his hair he growled before slipping into his jacket. He would have to get a new card then. Grabbing his bag he pocketed his keys and turned back to give a nonchalant wave towards his cat "Bye Karu, I'll see you later" Leaving through the door of his room. He paused and poked his head back in "And don't scratch on the couch"

Heaving in a deep breath he gave a final sigh before pulling his cap onto his head. He was running late.

-(+)-

Atobe, Keigo expected the best in everything. The best food, clothes, service, respect. He believed that loving thyself is the greatest love of all, after all how can anyone succeed without a little…eh, self confidence (though I do believe he has a bit too much don't you think?). So when someone he met someone who could look directly into his eyes without flinching, well he was bound to get curious and one of the general truths in life (his life anyways) is that 'what Atobe-sama wants, Atobe-sama gets'.

Sipping his coffee (Imported directly from France of course) he read over the file Yuushi had kindly a-hem found on the school's data base on the boy that had oh so nicely piqued his interest 'Echizen, Ryoma' was printed in bold letters at its very top.

"Curious"

Reading through the file a smirk tugged at his lips as dark amethyst eyes gleefully took in the photos of Ryoma's old performances.

"Curious indeed"

-(+)-

Thinking back on the night before Ryoma tried to remember where (or rather when) he lost his ID. Sure it wasn't that hard to get a new one but it was too much bothersome to go to the office and get one (On that note the assistant always stuttered around him , that and the insistent staring) .

Absentmindedly he began to pull out his head phones placing them over his cap to his ears and tinkered with his player before finally selecting a song. It was a classic for piano, a piece that he could play personally and one of his favorites.

_Fantasie impromptu by Frederic Chopin_

Relaxing as the gentle beginning of the song entered his ears, his eyes fluttered as he passed by the auditorium then with a stunning realization his golden eyes widened before it finally hit him.

"Monkey king"

Growling beneath his breath he was caught unaware when a larger body collided against him. Staggering under the weight he tried to balance himself as he felt fingers begin to pull his headphones down unto his shoulders before a loud voice spoke (well yelled) into his ear that left it ringing.

"Hoi~ Ohayo Ochibi!" a bright red haired boy cheered. Huffing lightly Ryoma turned his golden glare on the boy before him, who was currently laughing at his discomfort.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun" The honey haired boy greeted with a serene smile.

"Hn, ohayo" Shrugging his shoulder he twisted his nose (_'very cute'_ Fuji thought) and added "Get off Eiji-sempai"

Sniffling Eiji removed his arms from Ryoma before clinging onto Fuji with a slight wail "Mou! Fujiko ochibi's being so mean to me!"

Laughing lightly Fuji's smile widened as he began to pet the red heads hair "saa, saa Eiji he's just a bit grouchy"

Purring lightly Eiji replied with a grin "When is he never?"

"I'm still here sempai-tachi" twitching lightly Ryoma huffed before tugging at his cap.

Laughing at the younger boys plight Fuji nodded his head "Indeed you are" After carefully prying the cat like boy from his person he walked (well glided) over to Ryoma and pat his head "So, Neko-chan have you made a decision?"

Giving Fuji a blank stare, he scratched his cheek absently before continuing his trek towards the school "I've thought about it"

Perking up Eiji followed behind Fuji as they headed towards the school as well "Well nya?"

"I've been considering the option" Ryoma answered vaguely. Beside him Fuji's smile became near devilish as his lids fluttered showing his stunning cerulean orb slightly.

"Saa, only considering?' Laughing lightly he leaned forward one hand on the emerald haired teens shoulder as his lips whispered into his ear. "But you've been craving it haven't you? The feel of Music around you. How long has it been since you've played, Ryoma-chan"

Feeling slightly flustered Ryoma huffed and gracefully moved away "Fuji-sempai " He said carefully tucking away a stray strand of hair that escaped from his cap behind his ear "Do you know Shakespeare?"

Blinking at the sudden change in topic Fuji tilted his head a finger to his chin as Eiji made a confused sound "Why yes, I do"

"Then you must know the quote that suites you so well" Ryoma replied with a light smirk

"Oh? And that is" The tensai asked

"**A** **man can smile, and smile and be a villain**" Ryoma answered in fluent English before taking off on a quick sprint away from the laughing man. Thankfully Fuji didn't follow as he heard him try and translate to Eiji what Ryoma had just said. ("Nya! He's right")

The rest of his walk was continued in blissful silence (he opted not listening to music for now, he might get attacked (glomped) again) until he reached the school gate where, strangely enough, a gaggle of girls were gathered all laughing and giggling like they've just gotten hyped up on laughing gas.

Raising a delicate eye brow at the sight he carefully tried to tip toe his way through the crowd (Being caught was not an option he would choose) but was unlucky enough to be spotted by one of his, shall we say, admirers.

"Ryoma-sama!" The girl in pig tails screamed (Well shrieked)

Eye twitching he tried to ignore the voice and continue on his was without much luck.

'_why is my morning so troublesome?'_

"Ryoma-sama! Chotto matte kudasai!" Hearing footsteps behind him he released a nearly despairing sigh before his face blanked out into an apathetic expression as the girl stopped before him panting (_'she's a dance major? Wheres here injurance?')_.

"Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama! Come with me quick!" Eyes widening lightly in shock, he nearly stumbled as the girl (Tomoho or Tomiko or something) bodily dragged him towards the very happy looking group of girls.

"O-oi! Chotto oi! Hanashite!" attempting to release his arm from the vice-like grip he was shocked to find that she was stronger than she looks. After a few moments of struggle Ryoma gave up and sullenly followed after the loud girl (Well at least his arm wont hurt so much if he followed, pulling at it the way he did made it ache lightly).

Finally breaching through the crowd Ryoma stumbled as Tomoka released his arm. The change in momentum had him falling and closing his eyes in anticipation to his would be note so nice impromptu kiss with the ground he was surprised to strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him against a warm body. (Much to the joy and shock of the girls around him and whoever the guy was)

Eyes still tightly closed he heard (and felt) a chuckle emit from his savior.

"Saa, nice of you to drop by brat" The sarcastic drawl had Ryoma's eyes shooting open. Looking up his golden eyes stared into amused amethyst ones and inwardly grimaced. "Ore-sama wasn't expecting such a warm welcome ahn"

Twitching lightly he took in his current situation. First; he was in the arms of a stranger he had currently dubbed as "Saru no Taisho", second; he was in the arms on a suspiciously smiling Monkey king, third; the screaming fangirls around him was beginning to give him a head ache, fourth; his lost ID could possibly be in the possession of said Monkey King who still had his arms wrapped tightly around him and to top it all off, fifth; he could see Fuji and a bouncy Eiji begin making his way towards them with a smile that made him didn't want to know whatever the tensai was thinking.

Shifting within Atobe's arm with a silent sigh he had to ask Kami what he ever did to offend him, he hated mornings yes, but now he had a reason to hate it even more.

'_Oh well as they say' _he thought sardonically as he waited for his impending doom (in the form of a smiling Syuusuke) _'Whet it rains it pours'._

-(+)-

A/N: Okay so after an eternity I updated something…. *bows* Summers been cruel, I've been sick the most of it and had gotten admitted into a hospital (which was not nice) and is currently under medication and on a current threat of laptop ban if I do not rest…. So yeah it sucks to be me currently x.x

Anyways I'm still gathering up my ideas for Change in beginning and Secret melodies… My muse died with my brain apparently and Im still plot bunny hunting -.-;;

On another note I'll be entering university soon so that would probably cause more delay on my writing time (or whatever's left of it) So don't expect any updates on me in the coming future.

Again I ask for the forgiveness of all my readers as I'm trying my best to cope with all this.

Reviews will be appreciated… very appreciated tell me if its OOC or anything I really need the advice as this fic. is currently still on an experimental stage. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
